Return
by Wr1
Summary: Waterloo road go on a trip to lark hall prison. I have explained why I haven't put this in the crossover section in the first chapter. Please read and review. Thanks xx
1. School trip?

Return... Story.

**Rachel and Eddie are a couple but no one knows. Only Eddie and Phil know about Rachel's past. Melissa and Eddie never happened but Melissa does work at the school not that she would be in this fic. Colin and Frances are together and random characters from all the bad girls series will be in this. I think that's it. If there's anything else I will let you know...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the bad girls or waterloo road characters or storyline's,but I did make up the character Jane myself. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you like **

Chapter 1.

"A school trip?! You can not be serious Frances?" Colin asked unbelievably. A school trip? If he had his way,no way would he let a bunch of havoc and chaos causing bunch of teenagers run around a prison. A REAL PRISON!

"Yes Colin,a school trip. It'd be beneficial for the kids and the teachers as well come to think of it,"she reasoned sensibly,trying to win him over. She honestly didn't think this was a bad idea though. It'll show them what prison life is like and it'll show them what will happen to them if they ever got on the wrong side of the law. It might even show them what'll it would be like to get on the wrong side of Frances. That was NEVER a good idea!

"How?" Was his immediate response. Frances had expected this but how much more stupid could he get? Wasn't it obvious how this could be beneficial?Frances rose from sitting behind her solid oak desk and perched herself on the end of her desk,crossing her arms so,she was now facing Colin.

Colin was sat on one of the chairs,now looking up at Frances. His facial expression stern;his arms folded across his chest and his feet planted firmly and defiantly on the hard ground of the office.

"It would be educational. A good experience for the children and adults as well." Frances could be pretty cold hearted at some times. Once she's set her mind towards or at something and knows what she wants,she won't stop at nothing to get it. No matter how many people she has to hurt along the way.

Frances did have some soft spots though. Well,four to be precise. Four soft spots that'll always and forever be her undoing. Four soft spots,despite this she does not regret or despise having. Their four soft spots that she's always been proud to have. Even if they just get in the way of her cold hard exterior or professionalism sometimes.

Colin is one of the four. The man she has grown to love. The first man who she had loved after her ex,her ex who went off with her youngest sister;Jane. She hasn't seen her in a while. Truth be told she hasn't seen any of her three youngest sisters in a while.

Frances is the oldest,at the age of thirty five. There's the second youngest Melissa. The care free,bubbly blonde of the family. Frances has only spoken to Melissa a couple of times over the past few years. They haven't had time in their busy lives to speak or meet up properly. There was always an excuse. And their phone calls would only be ten minutes long at the most,no matter how long they hadn't spoken for. Melissa doesn't look her age she never has,she's always been the younger looking. Even at the age of thirty she still looks twenty five.

Then there's Jane;the youngest sister at the age of twenty eight. The one who had run off with 'the love of her life.' Jane has sandy blonde hair that falls a good few inches below her shoulders,her eyes an emerald green,as her's are brown and Melissa's are blue. Frances hasn't spoken to her since Jane had ran off and quite frankly she doesn't even want to speak to her. I mean,what sort of sister is she to be able to betray her older sister like that?

This doesn't hurt as much anymore. She's getting over it. Well,she has gotten over it. The mere thought of Jane doesn't hurt her;not like it use to. The only thought that's left that physically pains her is the thought of the second oldest sister;Amanda.

Amanda's another one of Frances' soft spots. She always has been,it's never changed. From the moment that Amanda was born to the last moment she saw her. It hasn't changed. She loves her younger sister dearly,despite everything. Their virtually identical. You could swear they're twins,same length hair just different colour. Amanda's is auburn and Frances' a light brown,Amanda is also slightly shorter than Frances. But otherwise their personalities are almost identical,their figures and facial features. But their not twins. You see Amanda is thirty two. Three years younger than Frances.

Frances hasn't spoken to Amanda in fourteen years and fourteen years too long it has been. They haven't even been in contact,not since Frances arrested Amanda for being a prostitute. Frances had only wanted to help her sister out,help her out of the horrible lifestyle she had created for herself. She never wanted to turn her sister against her.

Frances hadn't had known that things were bad at home. That their father would waste all of his money on alcohol after the death of their mother and leave her Amanda to look after the two younger ones. She never knew. And if she had she would have been straight there to help her younger sisters. That way Amanda would have never gotten into prostitution at the age of seventeen and would never have got arrested. Frances feels guilty.

The only thing Frances knows of her sister is that she changed her name to Rachel. She doesn't know what her second name is. She knows nothing of her. Except for the little that Melissa had told her and,that wasn't much.

Frances had changed her second name. Not for the same reasons as Amanda. She should really stop calling her Amanda. Force of habit. Frances had changed her second name after she had found out about what their father had turned out to be like. She wanted to disown him and the only way she thought of doing that was by changing her second name from Fenshaw to Myers. Rachel knew of this as it happened whilst she was in prison.

Her third soft spot was for her nephew;Phillip. He is a dorky child. With curly ginger hair and soft brown eyes. He is socially awkward but Frances puts that down to the fact that his father had abandoned him. Parents really do screw things up sometimes!

They had only met on a few rare occasions. Birthdays,Christmas,events like that. Frances had cherished every moment she got to spend with her nephew. It meant the world to her;she had always loved children.

Children. Her fourth and final soft spot. She'd always wanted children and one day she hopes she would have the chance to have some of her own. She couldn't understand why some humans are so cruel to the vulnerable souls. That's why she was so pissed off with Natalie Buxton after Frances had discovered that she was trafficking children. CHILDREN! None even over the age of sixteen.

Colin's voice broke her train of thought. "You seriously want to let a bunch of teenagers around criminals?" He asked again,still not believing she wants to let this happen.

"Yes Colin. It's not as if we'll be leaving them go off on their own. There will always be at least three officers with them constantly," hopefully this would make him feel more at ease and secure about the whole thing and hopefully will win him around...she hoped.

"You're the governor. It's your wing. You do what you want. I don't even know why you're asking me in the first place,"he was cracking,she could see it. If she just kept pushing the idea he'd eventually cave. She knew it.

"Because I need your support," she answered simply. And boy if Colin was this hard to get through to she'd dread to think how hard it would be cracking the staff.

"Why?" He was confused;she could see it in his eyes. Let alone his facial expression.

"Because if I get you on board the rest of the staff will soon follow...and anyway they won't know why you're so up for it because they still don't know about 'us',"he smiled at her. Frances was sneaky and clever. She had won him around and he knew she could tell because of the triumphant smirk playing on her lips.

"Ok. Fine. You win," he said finally giving up and wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her down to sit on his lap as she absentmindedly fiddled with the black tie of his uniform.

"Thank you," she said sincerely,glad he had finally agreed.

"You're welcome. What school is it?"

"Waterloo Road. Thanks again. I love you,"and she truly did mean it.

"I love you too,"and so did he.


	2. That's the first time you've said that

**_Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes in any of my fics. I write on my iPad and sometimes autocorrect jumble things up or get it right. I do proof read them but sometimes I miss them,so for that I apologise...let me know what you  
_**

Rachel Mason is bored. No,scrap bored she is way beyond that. Why oh why did her job have to consist of so much paperwork? It was a never ending mountain. It was ridiculous. It was like...like trying to complete a game but failing for the thousandth time.

Signing her name at the bottom of the crisp,white piece of paper...again. The ink had gone from the pen. What number pen was this? Number five? Rachel threw it in the small metal bin next to her desk, whilst retrieving the spare pen that she kept tucked on top of her ear. Flipping over the next sheet of paper she sighed. Did the LEA really have to know everything? Next they'd be wanting to know how many pens' she kept in her draw. And at this rate the answer would soon become none.

Once again signing the piece of paper she placed it on the 'done' pile. She'd had enough! Officially had enough! Placing the pen down on the desk she ran her hands through her hair before leaning her elbows on the desk and begun massaging her temples with her forefingers and closed her eyes. She was stressed. Stressed,tired and in desperate need of Eddie's company. Hang on! Why doesn't he do any paperwork? He gets paid to do it as well. It's in his job description.

As she left that thought flow from her mind she let another one drift in. Thoughts of Eddie. Eddie... They'd been in a relationship for six months now! God it only seemed like yesterday they were hiding at the back of the school grounds trying to escape from the stresses of the day.

They were simply talking. Sitting and talking about anything and everything. That was until Eddie had grabbed her and pulled her back behind a tree,her back hitting the bark and Eddie's arms trapping her from escaping. They were in silence trying desperately not to giggle. The rustling and talking that they'd heard had slowly died down. Once they were sure that the person had gone they had burst into laughter.

As that quietened their eyes locked. Rachel was still trapped but she really couldn't have cared less. Both of their breathing was heavy and Rachel felt anxious. She knew what was going to happen. Eddie was so close to her yet he was still too far. Their eyes kept on darting from each other's eyes to each other's lips. Eddie took the plunge and started gravitating his head towards her,making her breath catch in her throat. Their lips met briefly,it was only a whisper of a kiss. It was as if he was expecting her to run away. She didn't. She didn't want to. So,instead she simply wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back in for an almost lip bruising kiss. When they had to return they'd promised to keep it quiet for as long as possible not wanting anyone else to get involved. They just wanted it to be them two.

And kept it a secret they have. No one even had any suspicions. They enjoy keeping this little secret; giving each other cheeky winks,smiles and looks. They occasionally had stolen moments in her office or his storeroom. It was just them in this relationship. No one else. No one to intervene or cause trouble and that's how they liked it.

Eddie was so caring,understanding...just being himself really. But Rachel didn't want it any other way. Eddie was the only person that knows everything about her. He knew her hopes,her dreams,her fears,her insecurities and her past. Him and her family were the only ones to know.

Actually,that was the only thing Eddie didn't know about her. He didn't know about her family. Only that she has a sister and a nephew who work and got to Waterloo Road.

Quickly pushing the thoughts of her family to the back of her mind,she carried on to daydream about Eddie. Eddie. Her best friend,her boyfriend, the love of her life.

Rachel was so lost in her own thought she didn't hear Eddie enter her office,closing the purple door quietly or him walking towards her. She only became aware of his presence when she felt his hands on her shoulders massaging them gently.

"Hi," she whispered,relaxing back into her black leather chair.

"Hey,tough day?" He questioned already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear her saying it.

"Ye..too much bloody paperwork,"she giggles softly at the end. She opened her eyes to glance at the clock on her wall,only now realising that the school day was in fact over. Sighing happily she closed her eyes again.

"You might have to add some risk assessment forms to the pile,"he said thinking on how best to approach the subject at hand.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked questioningly.

"LEA want us to go on a trip,"it wasn't this that worried him..it was were they were going on the trip and how Rachel would react to it.

"Ok. Where to?" Now something was up. Why was Eddie being so reluctant to tell her?

"That's the thing..." He started,scratching his head and making his way over to the sofa. Patting the space next to him gently,gesturing for Rachel to go and join him. Which she did. Taking her hands in his he begun to talk again,"to a prison."

Eddie watched as her face immediately fell. Now showing no emotion or any indication to what she was feeling or thinking. Eddie could normally read her like a book nowadays...but not now. He knew what the next question would be and he didn't feel good about having to answer it. Maybe it would have been better for someone else to mention the trip. Tom maybe?

"What prison?" The words fell from her mouth as if she was a robot.

"Lark hall,"he gulped not being able to look her in the eye. Rachel didn't know how to feel. Ok,going to Lark hall would be ok as long as if it isn't the same wing...

"What wing?" Another question that Eddie was dreading to answer.

"G wing," he whispered as Rachel just stared blankly ahead. He expected to be screamed and lectured at,not the eerie silence that was now surrounding them.

Got to think of a plan. Got to think of a plan. Got to think of a plan. Would anyone still be there? Would anyone remember or recognise me? Ok Rachel, STOP panicking!

There was one more question she needed answering. Please don't say what I'm expecting you to she prayed as she opened her mouth to speak,"who's the wing governor?"

Eddie wasn't expecting that question. Why did she want to know? Well know's the time to find out,"Frances Myers. Do you know her?"

It was Eddie's turn to ask the questions now. The silence Rachel gave answered Eddie's question in a heartbeat but what Rachel was about to say he was not expecting in a million years,

"She's my older sister."

_**Flashback**_

_Amanda was sat in an ordinary looking living room,but there was one problem. The room was giving off a deep shade of red that illuminated to the outside world. She was sat on one of the leather sofas wearing a very short skirt,a tight white blouse and five inch black heels._

_Amanda hated the life she had created for herself. She was nineteen then,in the living room. What sort of life was that for a teenager? She flicked her sandy blonde hair that fell to below her shoulders away,deep in thought._

_Taking a sip of her wine and taking a look into the deep,darks,red liquid before glancing back. Amanda looked around her. Sleazy men coming and going. A third of the men were probably virgins',the second third cheating on their girlfriend or wife. The last third were either too pissed to know what they are doing or are just here for 'a laugh'. Well,it wasn't 'a laugh' especially for Amanda._

_She looked around again. Women,most probably just as young as she is. They were either doing exactly the same as her or with a paying customer. They all paid their price,the women. Some beaten and bruised,others threatened not to mention the verbal abuse some would receive. Amanda couldn't quite comprehend which one was the worst._

_Suddenly,everything had gone quiet. Blue sirens were clearly seen through the curtains if the window,contrasting with the red. They were instructed to either run or hide by their boss. As suspected everyone ran. Amanda didn't. She didn't know what to do. Did she want to get arrested? It was better than living in that shit hole. But if she got arrested she would only be out in to another. Honestly,she didn't have a clue on what to do or which one would be best._

_So she sat there. She sat on the leather sofa staring ahead. Unaware of anything going on around her. Unaware that the police had burst through the front door. Unaware that they were searching every room. Unaware that the police had now barged in into the living room where only Amanda sat. Unaware of all the commotion around her until a certain voice broke her out of her trance._

_"Mands?"_

**_Current day_**.

Rachel blinked herself back into reality. Did she really want to go back to her past? Did she want to see her sister? Of course she wanted to see her sister. Did she?

Eddie sat across from Rachel,his hands still clutching her trembling ones. His face full of concern. He shouldn't have told her. Why was he so stupid? Eddie carefully wrapped his arms around her as they both remained silent. That was until Rachel spoke,"ok. Tell them yes."

"Are you sure,sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded her head defiantly against Eddie's chest. Her mind made up,"ye,I'm sure."

"Ok I'll tell the LEA. I love you," what bad timing! Seriously Eddie? He thought. But he couldn't help it,it just slipped out. A flood of relief overcame him as Rachel grinned widely.

"That's the first time you said that,"she pointed out still smiling,"if it's any help I love you too,darling!"

Now it was Eddies' turn to grin before he kissed her passionately. "I'm glad the feeling's mutual. I love you,"he whispered their faces inches apart.

"Me too. I love you too with all my heart."


	3. Just stressed

**_A month later._**

"We best go and tell everyone a bunch of hormonal teenagers will be visiting them today," Colin said as Frances placed her pen down heavily on the table in front of her, sighing loudly.

"Yeah,we best,"she sighed again as Colin shook his head at her.

"What?" She snapped. To be honest she really didn't need this today. She was stressed enough as it was with this bloody school trip she agreed to.

"It was your idea!" He said in defence,holding holding his hands up in the air.

"No shit Sherlock ! I never knew it was my idea," she replied sarcastically. He was pointing out the obvious again! She didn't want to deal with attitudes like that today of all days. Frances knew Natalie Buxton would kick up a fuss today. Not that she already hasn't and that was before Frances' shift had already started! The day hadn't even started and it was going bad enough as it was! She hadn't even told the staff and prisoners yet. That should be fun.

"Alright moody! What's up with you ?" He decided it was best to ask her how she was after receiving a death glare from her after calling her moody. Just to get himself back on her good side. There was only three people he knew who could give a glare that made him shit his pants. Those three people were Frances,his mother and Frances' sister;Amanda Fenshaw.

How could he forget Amanda Fenshaw? Arrested about fourteen years ago for prostitution. Truth be told he felt sorry and sympathy for the nineteen year old. A vulnerable and naive teenager who probably didn't know what she was getting herself into. It is common for teenage runaways to end up in that line of business.

Frances didn't speak to him about Amanda anymore. He only knew a little bit of the story,not the full picture. There was also more to it,more than meets the eye. There was a reason behind of it. A reason he didn't know. A reason he would never find out. A reason Frances never talked about. He didn't even know if Frances knew the complete story. She probably knew why but she probably didn't know what thoughts and feelings were running through Mandy's mind. That is what no one will find out. The last time she had spoken about her younger sister was when she told him that Amanda had changed her name to Rachel and that if he was ever to somehow see her again Rachel is what he had to call her.

He knows Frances misses her,he can see it in her eyes. It pains her. Anytime Frances hears the name Amanda or Rachel or even the shortened versions she visibly winces and a hurt expression adorns her face until she shakes it away. She thinks he doesn't notice,but he does. It's clear.

He's wondering now about what happened to Amand-Rachel. Did she get married? Have kids? Get a job? Earn a living in a decent way? Possibly become a teacher? He remembers listening to her talking enthusiastically about wanting to become a teacher. Well,she could have now assuming she changed her name and that her criminal records are clean under that name. Clever girl! He smirks.

Wait. What about if she's one of the teachers having to come on this trip? No don't be so stupid! I don't even know I'd she's become a teacher, Colin thinks to himself. Not knowing that he is wrong.

"Just stressed. That's all," Frances replies as she leaves through the door of her office. Leaving Colin to play catch up with her down the empty corridors. Everyone's waiting for them in the dining room.

As they reach their destination,Frances surveyed the room. Some prisoners were serving the crap that they call 'breakfast', others eating and talking and others just standing around probably scheming. Half of them have probably been falsely accused or extra time added for no apparent reason. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong today. The noise level was like being in a carnival. Now's the time to tell them,send the troublesome ones off to CC.

"Right everyone listen up!" Frances bellowed over the chatter. The noise levels slowly fell. All except one. Buxton.

"Shut it Buxton," Colin hissed as she immediately shut up. It was like being at school. This was probably worst though but he could be proven wrong,could he not?

"I have an announcement to make. There's a school trip coming today. I want you ALL on your best behaviour otherwise there will be consequences!" As soon as Frances had stopped talking a few started to kick up a fuss. The usual suspects, Buxton,Fenner and Barker. Typical. Why did they have to make her job a thousand times harder? Except for those three the rest of the prison looked 'ok' and excited about the prospect,although some a little anxious. This immediately took some load off of her shoulders.

"You expect is to babysit as well?" Barker roared over the noise.

"Yes! Otherwise you'll be sent home with no pay!"

"Myers!"

"What Buxton?" She asked as Natalie squared her up.

"I am not going anywhere near a bunch of sleazy and sloppy teenagers!" She complained. Frances really didn't have any time for this. She still needed to go and explain to the staff the procedures for the rest of the day.

"Fine baby me. I didn't want you going anywhere near them anyway. Officers CC with this one," two male officers immediately led Buxton away as everything turned back to normal...hopefully.

All the staff were sat in the staff room. Coffees' in their hands as they tried to calm themselves down before having to begin a stressful day of work. Everything was peaceful and quiet until Colin and Frances walked in. Immediately questions were bombarded at them like a bullets from a gun.

Frances leant on the desk behind her," right if everybody shuts their gobs for two seconds I could possibly explain the plans for today."

Colin smirked at her as the staff soon shut their traps. Frances quickly gained some composure,letting her arms fold across her chest,she took a deep breath. "So today Waterloo Road school is coming to visit."

"Isn't that a rough school?" Geeson wondered out loud.

"That's exactly the reason they're coming here. To teach them a lesson about prison life. So,throughout today me and Colin will be permanently supervising as there isn't as many as I first thought coming. I will need Geesons' and Barkers' help throughout the day. Their having a tour and are watching what a dining experience in prison is like. Ten people all together. Four adult and six children. That's it. Alright?"

Everyone nodded their head or mumbled replies. Previous worries drifting from their minds. This obviously had been thought through and organised. This day might not go so bad after all. But no one knows what might happen or who they mights see. On both sides of the story.


	4. Hi sis

_**There's a lot of dialogue in this bit...hope you like it. Xx**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Ten people. Four adults,six children. Six children and four adults on a school trip to a..prison. That spells disaster,right?

Rachel had actually come round to the idea,she was rather excited about it really. Excited and nervous. Excited about seeing her sister again but nervous just incase her secret got out and also she was leaving the school in other peoples hands rather than herself and Eddie's. She just hoped Kim and Tom could keep it standing by time they came back.

Everyone was gathered around the maroon coloured mini bus which they had recently invested in. The boys leaning against it 'casually' as the girls stood in front of them talking. As usual. Eddie and Rachel stood around the other side of the mini bus,hopefully gaining some privacy. They were all waiting. Waiting for Steph. They all felt sorry for Matt who got lumbered with the task of finishing her.

"You alright about today Rach?" Eddie asked concerned etched in his tone of voice. He knew she had been panicking about today. He didn't know wether it was because she was going back to her past or the trip in general. Eddie was just relieved that he had persuaded her to phone the LEA and explain her past to them and luckily they did nothing about it. Only warning and advising her on what if the secret got out. Eddie knew they'd be on her side,she's a bloody good head.

"Yes,I'm fine actually. I've relaxed since I've told the LEA about my...past. I'm rather excited to be honest,"she replied with a genuine smile. A smile which Eddie loved to see. A smile which he sometimes was the only one to see. A smile that compared nothing to her fake one or anyone else's for that matter.

"If you need me,I'll be right by your side. For all of it," he smiled back before muttering,"where is Steph?"

"I know you will,darling. And as for Steph she's on her way,"Rachel answered pointing to the front of the school were Matt and a sheepish looking Steph exited from the building.

"Sorry I forgot," she explained to the whole groom as everyone clambered into the mini bus,picking their desired seats. Bolton and Paul at the back,Phil and Danielle sat next to each other near the front,Michaela near the back and also Aleesha. Once everyone was inside Rachel turned in her sear to face everyone as she started to call off the register.

"Bolton."  
"Yo!"  
"Paul."  
"Yes miss."  
"Phil."  
"Yep."  
"Danielle."  
"Yes miss."  
"Aleesha."  
"Yes."  
"Michaela."  
"Yes miss."

After everyone was accounted for,Eddie started the sat down properly at the front next to Eddie and the noise level rose as they begun their journey. Everyone was nattering about what they might come across or expect on this trip,to which Phil stayed out of. He knew what prison was like and what they could come across,one Rachel had told him and two you find out about these stuff when you've got an aunt as a wing governor. They were wondering what prison they would be going to,something that they wanted the answer to.

"Yo miss!" Bolton shouted over everyone's talking. Everyone quieting down immediately.

"Yes Bolton?" Rachel asked assuming Steph had fallen asleep...already! And in this racket.

"Which prison are we going to?" Rachel gulped,she knew Phil would panic.

"Lark hall," Eddie answered for Rachel because he could she looked as if she was about to cry. Phil who was listening spat his drink out luckily onto the floor and not over Steph who was in front of him. Ignoring the questions from his friends he spoke to Rachel.

"Rach?" Phil asked wearily.

"Yes Phil?" She knew what was coming.

"You alright?" Rachel knew what Phil meant by this. She turned and smiled gratefully at him before nodding her head.

Once they arrived at Lark hall everyone clambered off of the minibus and lined up as Rachel was giving them all instructions to behave and not mess about in a real prison.

A few feet away Frances and the officers were watching as the headmistress spoke to the teens. That's when Frances noticed her nephew,this instantly putting a smile on her face. He'd grown since the last time she saw him. As Frances walked up towards them about to introduce when Phil noticed her and waved secretly. Rachel caught this action,she knew who he'd been waving to. Rachel instantly took a deep breath.

As Frances neared Rachel everyone looked bewildered at the two. All except Phil and Eddie. They looked similar,but they all thought nothing of it. Just as Frances was about to tap Rachel on the back and introduce herself Rachel turned to face her older sister. Frances looked in shock before immediately bringing her sister into a tight squeeze. The students and staff looked on confused as Eddie and Phil tried to usher them away.

"Hi Frances," Rachel greeted.

"Hi sis,"now the little audience knew as they had they answer they begun to walk towards the other police officers. Suddenly Frances withdrew from the embrace and slapped Rachel across the face. Luckily no one noticed this move.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked clutching her stinging cheek. Rachel had had much worst off of her sister so this didn't faze her.

"Not contacting me and then just showing up on a school trip!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't,"Frances immediately felt bad and hugged her younger sister again.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. Now let's go and sort these children out. You do know everyone's will be calling you Amanda? And I guess they don't know?" Frances explained all at once and then pointed to the group near the entrance.

"I've got an excuse. Only Eddie and Phil know," she explained as they begun to walk over. Suddenly out of nowhere everyone heard a high pitched girlish scream.

"Mands!" Geeson shouted as she hugged Rachel. Tightly. Rachel motioned to her sister to go and explain to the kids the way Ravhel had instructed her briefly to do a few seconds earlier.

"Siiirrrr?" Danielle asked.

"Yes?" Eddie answered.

"Why she calling Miss Mason 'Mands'?" Eddie didn't know how to answer this and he begun to panic. Luckily for him Frances came over at the right moment.

"Because when Rachel..sorry Miss Mason was on her early twenties she came and visited me in my job. It was to protect her real identity. Everyone who recognises her will be calling her Amanda. Okay?" The teenagers and staff nodded they seemed to have accepted that explanation.

"So how old is she now then?" Aleesha asked. Frances rolled her eyes. Typical teenage curiosity.

"Put it this way I'm thirty five and Miss Mason is a few years younger than me.." Then Rachel came over, as the teenagers started to ask Phil and Eddie who refused to answer.

"Right everyone I want you to behave! This is Frances Myers,wing governor has been for over fourteen years. This is Colin hedges,that is Di Barker and she's Selena Geeson. Anyone disobeying any of their rules will be faced with consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "yes miss," rang around everyone as Rachel smirked triumphantly.

"Follow me," Frances instructed as everyone tagged along like sheep. The prison officers thinking how much Amanda has matured since she left. Colin thinking about Frances and Eddie thinking on how similar Rachel and Frances were.

Eddie and Rachel were at the back of the group. He secretly placed his hand in Rachel's as they begun to walk,giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was time to face her past...


	5. Prostitution

They were led into a plain grey room,a couple of chairs and tables,a reception sort of desk and a couple of women police officers behind it. The kids looked scares...no petrified as did Steph and Matt. Eddie and Rachel stood near the back,his arm sneakily placed around her waist. Colin stood next to Rachel as Frances went a spoke to the women behind the desk,"you alright Rachel?"

"Ye I should be fine," she smiled at him as he smiled back and giving her knowing look before she gave one back.

"How's your relationship going with my sister?" Rachel asked to a shocked looking Colin who was crap at lying. Assuming he had a massive grin on his face.

"How do you know?" He whispered as Eddie now caught on the conversation turning his head to face the two talking by his side.

"It's obvious you're smitten! Both of you actually. I haven't seen her that loved up in ages," Rachel replied smirking at he observational skills. She knew Colin had always liked Frances,she used to try to help get them together but it was pretty hard considering she was stuck in a cell. A cell god that word made her shiver.

"Ok fine. It going really good actually. I'm planning on proposing to her. No one knows though so shut it. How's yours going?" He asked arching his eyebrows as Rachel blushed and Eddie pulled her closer chuckling slightly.

"Good mate," Rachel glared a Eddie as he said this and Colin backed away.

"So you still can do the famous Fenshaw glare then?" He giggled and luckily before he had a punch Frances walked back in. Rachel shook her head as Eddie laughed slightly...so it was a inherited glare then.

"Right, we're going to search you. Here are the rules; you do NOT give or take anything from the prisoners and don't reply to verbal will search the boys and this woman here will search the girls. We will keep your valuables anyone want to pretend to be a prisoner for this bit?" Frances boomed as the nervous chatter died down. All the teens and teachers were quiet,they didn't want to be searched in the first place,let alone as a prisoner. Rachel sighed before putting her hand up.

"I'll do it," Frances,Colin,Eddie and Phil all looked on concerned at her.

"You sure,Rach?" Eddie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I am the headmistress after all," Rachel sighed before walking towards Frances. Rachel knew the procedure so walked up towards the desk,handing over her handbag and coat before turning to Frances handing her wrists out to be cuffed which Colin did,shutting the cuffs tightly. The teens looked on,confusion on their faces as how Rachel knew what to do. Then again she had been here before..

Frances turned towards the teens as did Rachel who was stood there rather bored. Eddie gave her a cheeky wink which she did sneakily back to him as Frances started to talk,"Miss Mason here is going to pretend to be a prisoner for some parts of today. No harm will come to her I promise. For the prisoner parts Miss Mason will be using her secret identity. So I want you all to behave and no stupid comments,remarks or jibes. She'll also have to decide on the offence that has led her here," Frances then gave the glare which slightly scared the teens assuming Rachel was doing the exact same one.

Rachel turned towards the counter where the woman smiled at her,obviously remembering,"Name?"

"Amanda Fenshaw."

"Age."

Rachel sighed before replying,"thirty two." The children finally had their answer.

"Date of birth."

"July twentieth,1981."

"Address?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at Frances. Rachel didn't mind giving her age in front of everyone but no way was she giving her address. Frances sighed and shook her head at the woman before writing her old address on it.

"Offence?" Rachel really regretted this at the moment but the children behind her were looking at her expectantly. Matt and Steph were gossiping quietly in the corner.

"I wonder which one she'll go for," Steph whispered to Matt.

"Hmm...me too. Anyway do you think something's going on between Rachel and Eddie?" Matt replied back.

"Definitely,"Steph said nodding her head.

Colin was stood hands in his pockets,standing next to Eddie who basically had the same posture as him. Both men were sighing slightly because Rachel was putting herself through this,"how long have you been seeing Rachel?" Colin whispered to Eddie.

"Coming up to seven months. No one knows," Eddie replied back as Colin nodded his head,"you?"

"Oh...couple of years. Is Rachel ok with today?"

"Yeah,the kids don't know but the LEA do," Eddie smiled sadly as he listened to Rachel finally give an answer.

"Prostitution,"she sighed slightly before Frances smiled reassuringly at her. Frances then searched her and gave her a pair of grey tracksuit,white top and grey converse for her to get changed into which she did. Whilst Rachel went and did that Frances turned towards the teens and remaining adults. Sighing they all cued up to be searched.


	6. It's a secret,though

After everyone had been searched they were all led down many amounts of corridors; each bringing a memory to the front of Rachel's mind. They were being led to Frances' office, probably for introductions and stuff. Eddie stayed near Rachel's side the time as Colin walked behind them smiling slightly at how things can change. Soon though they were all in the office.

"Fenner what are you doing in here?" Frances asked not remembering asking Jim to help take part.

"Wanted to meet the school," he explained smugly squaring Frances up who simply pushed past him and leant on the desk as the office filled up with the ten people. One person in particular catching Jim's attention. Quickly he made his way over to her grabbing her arm and pulling her into a corner as Rachel rolled her eyes at Frances who did a punching motion as Rachel nodded her head. Luckily no one had noticed.

"What's a prostitute doing back, Amanda?" Fenner snarled as Rachel looked up to him.

"I'm not a prostitute I'm a head teacher. Now get lost, Fenner" Rachel whispered loudly as she was only inches away from his face, his hand still gripping tightly around her arm.

"Oh little Mandy Fenshaw got a job. How sweet," he said sarcastically as Rachel glared at him.

"I said get lost," Rachel said a bit louder this time, luckily still not catching the attention of anyone else in the room except for Frances who was secretly keeping an eye on him. Slowly Jim placed his hand on her cheek, "I said get lost," Rachel said through gritted teeth as she batted his hand away. He grabbed her arm tighter brining her up so they were now facing face to face.

"No can do. Sorry Mands," he replied smugly.

"Just piss off!" Rachel now shouted in his face as Frances now got hold onto what was happening as the room was now watching Rachel and Jim in the corner. The teens more surprised that Rachel just swore than anything. Frances stormed up to him as Rachel pushed him off of her.

"Go home," she said pointing towards the door as he walked out sulking, he was acting like a teenagers. Rachel faced everyone who was looking at her sceptically, everyone except for Phil, Colin and Eddie who looked concerned.

"Don't worry everything's fine," Rachel instructed the children who had accepted that answer and turned back around to face the front.

"You ok?" Frances asked her younger sister who nodded.

"I can handle him," Rachel replied as she smirked brushing herself down as she made her way back over to stand next to Eddie.

"Did he hurt you , Rach?" Eddie asked his voice full of concern.

"No. I'm fine, seriously. He's just an arse hole," Rachel whispered making Eddie chuckle slightly. Rachel looked around her four officers were stood in front of the teens, Frances, Colin, Di and Selena. The teenagers were listening intently as Steph was gossiping with Matt.

"Don't you think the one that's standing next to Rachel's sister is good-looking?" Steph asked curiously referring to Colin.

"Ye but he's so obviously in love with Frances," Matt pointed out as Steph cocked her head to see before nodding her head.

"Sorry about that," Frances apologised gesturing to the argument between Rachel and Fenner," he's just a bit well, a bit of a..." She started but was soon cut off by Rachel, Colin and Eddie all replying with different answers.

"Prat," Eddie shouted.

"Dick head," was Collins.

"Arse hole," was Rachel's making Frances laugh and point at her as the teenagers giggled. It's not as if Phil had never hear her swear or Bolton for that matter.

"That's it. Still using the same one to describe him then?" She asked.

"Well, I won't change my description until he changes," she smiled as Frances nodded her head.

"Anyway, this is Di Barker you are to listen to what she says as well and she knows what she's talking about because she ran this wing for a bit before I took her job." Frances smirked as Di huffed.

"What is it with your family taking jobs?" Eddie whispered in Rachel's ear making her giggle and shrug her shoulder.

"It's a bit of a habit," Rachel smirked up to him as he rolled his eyes.

Frances had finished explaining the days events to the children and describing what they might come across and what verbal abuse might be hurled at them all of which frightened the teenagers a bit. The teens then followed Colin out of the office as Frances walked with Rachel near the back.

"Do you mind explaining your story later? You don't have to say it's you. I'll just say that I informed you and you said you'll act like that person?" Frances asked hoping her sister would say yes.

"Umm...Ok I'll try my best," Rachel said as she linked her arm with her sister before whispering,"I'm glad for you and Colin."

"How do you know?" Frances whispered back as Rachel smirked slightly, looking forward as they walked down the corridors.

"I guessed and he admitted," Rachel smiled as Frances gasped quietly before smiling broadly.

"I'm glad for you and Eddie too," Frances whispered back just as happy that she had guessed.

"How do you know?" Rachel replied, copying Frances' question earlier.

"Like you I guessed," she explained, happy for her sister.

"It's a secret,though," both sister exclaimed at the same time making them nod before bursting into a fit of laughter. The teenagers turning around before shaking their heads.


End file.
